


Walking in an Autumn Wonderland

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Sara and Leonard enjoy an Autumn Festival. 
  
  
  captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for FreyReh's [Fall Challenge](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/150053122785/fandom-challenge-fall).

Leonard stepped off the Waverider and paused to breathe deeply. His eyes closed as the crisp autumn air filled his lungs. It was a welcome change from the stagnant recycled air on board the ship.

He felt a presence at his side, but he knew from her scent that it was just Sara, so he remained as he was. 

It was late October in Vermont in the late 1980s. The Waverider was parked in a field not far from a small town that Rip said would be suitable for some R&R while he and Gideon consulted on where to go next.

Silently, Leonard crooked his elbow towards Sara and she looped her arm through his. He opened his eyes and smirked down at her, taking in how beautiful she looked in the heavy burnt orange sweater with the large cowl over her black jeans and boots. She was also wearing a blue knit hat that matched the color of her eyes; as well as fingerless gloves that adorned her hands.

"Quit making eyes at each other and let's get a move on," Mick grumbled as he stepped up behind them. 

"I don't _make eyes_ ," Leonard protested as they began to follow the path that would lead them into town.

Mick snorted. "You keep telling yourself that."

"Where are the others?" Sara asked. Not that she wasn't happy that it was just the three of them.

"Already in town," Mick answered. 

"There was some festival Raymond got them all excited about," Leonard added.

"There's an autumn festival?" Sara asked, excitedly. 

"Apparently so," Leonard confirmed. "I take it this means we have to go?"

"You do what you want, but I'm going," Sara said.

"Love a good festival," Mick said, causing Sara and Leonard to stop in their tracks to stare at him.

Mick shrugged. "What's not to love? Lots of people distracted by shopping and games, not paying attention to their wallets; apple cider, apple cider donuts, caramel apples, bonfires." Mick nodded. 

"My friend does have a point," Leonard reluctantly agreed. 

Sara laughed. "You're just excited by the prospect of stealing some stuff."

"You know me so well," he agreed.

It took them twenty minutes or so to walk into town. Leonard enjoyed the crunch of dried leaves under his boots. There was something soothing about all of the red, yellow, orange, and brown leaves coating the ground, as well as hanging precariously above their heads. 

The festival was easy to find, as it was taking place all along Main Street, which had been closed off to traffic. Tents were set up along the sidewalks selling crafts and treats.

Leonard helped himself to a wallet or two before treating Sara, Mick, and himself to pumpkin spice donuts and hot apple cider. Once clear of the stand, Mick pulled a flask from inside his coat and tipped some whiskey into all of their cups.

Leonard watched as Sara cupped the hot drink in her hands and held it under to her face, breathing in the intoxicating scent of apple and cinnamon as the steam tickled her nose. The sound of pleasure she made after taking a sip had him wanting to ditch the festival in favor of a barn somewhere they could be alone together.

When Sara opened her eyes, she looked at him knowingly and smirked, taking another sip. 

"C'mon," she said, turning to walk further into the festival. "Let's take a look around, since we're here."

Leonard was helpless to do anything but follow, so Mick did as well.

From out of nowhere, Ray was suddenly there. "Hey, you made it," he exclaimed. 

"Obviously," Leonard drawled. 

"Mick, there's a booth here you've got to visit," Ray continued excitedly. "They have a whiskey tasting tent."

Mick slapped Ray's back, causing the younger man to take an involuntary step forward. "Lead the way," Mick said. 

"You guys coming?" Ray asked Sara and Leonard.

Sara shook her head. "You go ahead. We're going to look around some more."

Leonard nodded his agreement and Ray and Mick disappeared into the crowd. 

"Alone at last," Leonard said, slinging an arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Alone with dozens of festival-goers." Sara laughed and shrugged out from under his arm. "If you didn't want Mick along, he would have understood."

Leonard shifted uncomfortably, "It's not that I don't want him along."

Sara sighed. They'd had this conversation before. Leonard still felt guilty about not having gotten back to pick Mick up before the Time Masters had gotten to him and turned him into Chronos. Mick was different now and they were still figuring out where they fit into each other's lives. Especially since Sara and Leonard were together.

"No maudlin thoughts," Sara chided him, looping her arm through his again. "We're in this cute little town on a beautiful autumn day. We're going to enjoy ourselves."

"If we must," Leonard consented with a put upon sigh, which Sara knew was completely an act.

He allowed himself to be guided down the street, stopping occasionally at various booths. Sara seemed drawn to the booths selling jewelry and knitted items, and not the ones with the craftier items.

They picked up a couple bottles of wine from one of the local wineries after tasting their wares, as well as some locally made maple fudge.

Eventually they reached an area with a few games set up. Sara insisted on doing the ring toss.

"What are you going to do with a goldfish on a spaceship?" Leonard asked.

"I bet that Gideon can fabricate a sweet fish tank and fish food," Sara pointed out. "Besides, it's not the prize that matters; it's knowing I can beat the stupid carnie game."

With that, she picked up the three rings that had been set in front of her after she put down her money, and smoothly landed each of them around the bottles a few feet away. She turned to beam at Leonard, who smiled indulgently, before she turned back to the booth attendant. She was handed a plastic bag with a goldfish swimming around in the confined space.

"Care to try for a friend for your fish?" the attendant asked.

"I'd rather not have one fish eat the other," Sara said, "but thanks."

The little girl that was standing next to them as she tried to win her own fish looked up at Sara with tears on her eyes. "They eat each other?" she whimpered, looking between Sara and her father. 

The girl's dad glared at Sara before squatting down to meet his daughter's eyes. "There are some breeds of fish that do sometimes eat each other. The goldfish is one of them. That's why if you win, we won't be trying for a second one, just like this lady."

The girl sniffled and faced the ring toss bottles. She only had one ring left and her face screwed up in concentration as she tossed the ring, missing all of the bottles, just like the other two had. 

"Guess it doesn't matter," the girl said, sadly.

Sara knelt down next to the girl and said, "Hey, can you do me a huge favor? My boyfriend and I don't live around here, so it's really not fair to this fish to have to travel with us in the hot car with no fish bowl. Do you think that maybe you could keep it for me?"

"That's really not necessary," the girl's father said, quickly.

"Actually, it is," Leonard said. "She's not doing it just to be nice. We're really not from around here. Something Sara didn't take into account when she played the game."

"You're really giving it to me?" the girl asked with wide-eyed wonderment.

"I really am," Sara said, handing over the bag with the fish in it.

"I'm going to name you Sara," the girl told the fish, "after the pretty lady who gave you to me."

Sara smiled widely at the girl before standing.

"What do you say?" the girl's father prompted.

"Thank you," the girl practically yelled, showing off a wide gap-toothed grin.

"You're welcome, and thank you," Sara said.

Once they'd moved away from the girl, Leonard said, "I think you just gave me a toothache."

Sara shrugged. "Like you said, what was I going to do with a fish on a spaceship? The poor thing would have ended up on the floor after one evasive maneuver when we get shot at, which happens way more often than I'd like."

Leonard spied a booth with a firing range that gave stuffed animals as prizes. "Come on," he said, guiding her towards that booth. "I'll win you a stuffed animal that won't die tragically on the ship."

"I thought you hated these kinds of games," Sara reminded him.

"I do," Leonard agreed. "But you shouldn't leave here empty handed."

Sara stopped protesting, secretly feeling a bit giddy at the prospect of her boyfriend winning a toy for her at the festival.

Leonard tested the weight of the gun, which was nowhere near as heavy as his cold gun, and hit all of the targets. 

"Wow, you're really good," the attendant told him. "Take your pick."

"Lady's choice," Leonard said, gesturing for Sara to choose from among the dozens of stuffed animals hanging around the booth.

Sara contemplated each one until her eyes landed on a polar bear wearing a blue coat. "That one," she said, pointing at it. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Leonard groaned as it was placed in her hands. 

"It reminds me of when we first met," Sara said, holding the bear up in front of Leonard. "Don't you, Lenny?"

"You are not calling it that," Leonard growled.

"Isn't that what your sister calls you?" Sara asked.

"Yes, and she's the only one that gets to call me that," Leonard insisted.

"But I'm not calling _you_ that, I'm calling the bear that," Sara corrected him.

"Pick your battles," Mick said, making his presence known. "Let her name the stupid bear what she wants."

"Where'd you come from?" Leonard asked, ready to drop the whole bear's name topic.

"Whiskey tasting booth," Mick said, his eyes bright. 

"You've been there all this time?" Sara asked. 

"You telling me there's anything else interesting here?" Mick countered.

"Not really," Leonard said.

Mick eyed their shopping bags, but didn't comment.

"Where's Ray?" Sara asked.

"Said something about needing to sober up with some donuts," Mick said. "That man has the biggest sweet tooth I've ever seen."

"Can we get out of here now?" Leonard asked. "I think I've had my fill of happy families."

"You've been a very good sport," Sara said. "Let's go home. You coming, Mick?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I better make sure Haircut can find his way back to the ship," Mick said, waving them off.

The walk back was easy as the walk in, despite the long day among the crowd; the scenery just as enchanting.

"You think you could ever live somewhere like this?" Sara asked an air of wistfulness in her voice.

"You're kidding, right?" Leonard asked. "Somewhere where everyone knows everyone else? How would I steal anything? Give me a big city to get lost in any day."

"Yeah, I'd probably get bored here after a while, too," Sara reluctantly agreed. "It would be nice to visit somewhere like this again, though."

"That might be nice," Leonard conceded.

As they arrived back on the ship, they could hear Rip ranting on the main deck. "No. Absolutely not."

Upon entering the room, Leonard saw Kendra and Jax were each holding a plastic bag with a goldfish in it. 

"No pets," Rip insisted.

"But it's just a fish," Jax protested. 

"Yes, and they require bowls of water that could spill out, along with your fish, during evasive maneuvers," Rip said, mirroring what Sara had said not long ago. "You may flush them or run back to town and give it back, but you are not keeping them."

"I gave mine to a girl who didn't win her own fish," Sara offered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ms. Lance did the smart thing," Rip said. 

"Hey," Sara objected. "I mean, thanks, but...Hey!"

"I suppose that is a good idea," Kendra agreed. "Let's go find some kids to give them to because I am _not_ flushing it."

"Yeah, all right," Jax agreed, following Kendra back off the ship.

"Did you two stay out of trouble?" Rip asked, then noticed that Mick wasn't with them. "Where's Mr. Rory?"

"We had a lovely time, thank you," Sara said.

"Mick's still there, with Ray," Leonard added.

"Do we know where we're going yet?" Sara asked.

"I believe we do. We'll leave tomorrow," Rip said, dismissing them.

Leonard and Sara headed to her room. Sara hopped up on her bed, setting Lenny by her pillow. Leonard pulled half the contents from the bag he was carrying and set them on Sara's desk, placing the bag itself on the floor, before joining her.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked, plucking the hat from her head and tossing it across the room.

"I did," Sara said. "It was the perfect day out."

"I wouldn't say perfect," Leonard said, removing her gloves. "I didn't get to kill anyone."

"That is not what makes a perfect day for you," Sara said, laughing as she shoved his jacket off. "Besides, you did get to steal stuff."

Leonard grabbed something out of one of the pockets of his jacket before tossing it aside.

"That is true," he said, holding a necklace out to Sara. 

Sara took the silver chain, admiring the delicate snowflake charm that hung from it.

"When did you get this?" she asked.

"Picked it up while you were looking at rings at one of the booths," Leonard said. 

"You stole it?" Sara asked, only sounding slightly disappointed.

"You'd expect any other kind of gift?" Leonard countered.

"It's beautiful," Sara said. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and turned so that Leonard could fasten it around her neck.

Turning back around she leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips, before kissing him again.

"I guess it was a pretty good day," Leonard finally said, brushing his thumb against the snowflake. 

A slow smile spread across Sara's face. "I thought so, too."

The End


End file.
